Protector
by book-chan
Summary: AU A female Naruto is having trouble on the train and Sasuke follows her


Protector  
  
By book-chan  
  
Warnings  
  
Female naruto, AU, OCC, naru/sasu, Un-Betad  
  
Inspired by a picture on a japanese website  
  
Feedback and C&C wanted at book_baby@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: naruto is not mine it belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and Jump  
  
"Arg, someone really needs to do something about all the perverts on the trains. Some old guy felt me up this morning on my way here, I hit him for it but still." Naruto told her friends Sakura and Ino as they waited for the teacher to arrive for class. "It's gotten so bad lately that I'm really thinking about making myself look ugly when I ride the train. Getting gropped 4 times in 2 day's is a bit much." As Naruto continued to complaing to Sakura and Ino about the perverts on the train, their teacher Kakashi entered the classroom. Not realizing this Sakura and Ino were comiserating with Naruto about perverts on trains.  
  
  
  
"Ino, is Ino here? Ino, Naruto, Sakura! Girls what is so important that you felt that you could ignore me? Kakashi asked them.   
  
"Sorry, Sensi" Sakura answered "Naruto was warning us about some perverts on the train that have been gropping girls."  
  
Sasuke, who hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation perked up at the mention of Naruto's name. Listening to their conversation had suddenly become important to him. "Why would old men be gropping Naruto? She's not that pretty, this I have to see for myself, besides I'm the only one allowed to touch Naruto." Sasuke smirked to himself as him remebered what he did to any guy who dared to approach Naruto, she was his and his alone every since she kissed him accidently in junior high.  
  
*******************  
  
(After School)  
  
"Hey Naruto want to head to over to the pool? Since club was canceled for today we have some spare time" Sakura asked Naruto.  
  
"No thanks I'm going to practice on my own. If I want to beat Sasuke I need to work." Naruto replied as she headed to the gym."Have fun though at the pool, Sakura"  
  
After changing into her workout clothes Naruto entered the gym. "Darn it, Sasuke beat me here! " she grumbled to herself as she started doing her warm-ups. "Oh, Iruka-sensi is here also, maybe he could give me some hints on tree walking." Perking up at that thought Naruto went to talk to Iruka-sensi.  
  
Sasuke, who had perked up when Naruto entered the gym grumbled to himself. "Why is it alway's Iruka she goes to when she has questions she could come to me. Hopeing to get a chance to talk to Naruto sasuke asked her "What did Iruka-sensi say about tree-walking?" Unfortunely for Sasuke Naruto replied by red-eying him and saying "Not telling."  
  
After a long workout of treewalking and trying to ignore Sasuke, Naruto finally decided to call and end to her practice. As Naruto left the gym to shower and change before heading to the train, Sasuke reminded himself that he was going to follow her on the train and see if perverts really did bother her that often.  
  
****************************  
  
(On the train)  
  
Much to Sasuke's dismay he saw while watching Naruto on the train three perverts gropped her. Of course Naruto then punched them in the gut, but still three was too many, even one was too many. The third time was the limit for him though. Sasuke reminded himself that only he was allowed to touch Naruto as he pushed through the crowd to block other perverts access to Naruto.  
  
Naruto after punching the latest pervert was startled to see Sasuke pushing his way through the crowd on the train toward her. "What are you doing here?" she asked Sasuke.   
  
Sasuke who was keeping his eye out for more perverts was startled by the question and said the first thing which came to his mind "Trying to prevent other perverts from groping you."  
  
This answer which startled Naruto, also silenced her for the rest of the train ride. While Naruto thought about Sasuke's answer to her question, she enjoyed a pervert and grope free train ride for the first time in while. 


End file.
